


The Lake

by xellla



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blow Jobs, Other, Outdoor Sex, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 20:53:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11836854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xellla/pseuds/xellla
Summary: Watersports. That's it.





	The Lake

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd. For JQ lol.

Jean’s hands were warm, soft, if not a little calloused, but felt heavenly in your own. Both of your fingers intertwined awkwardly as he pulled you along to find a place far away from your other resting trainees. You both had made sure to sneak away under the blanket of nightfall when everyone slept, but you couldn't be too safe.

 

Jean usually was the one to initiate things; to be the one to knock on your window when you were laying in bed in your barracks on a sleepless night, to drag you outside and “tire” you out. Somehow, even after standing your ground against him, his smile always won you over and convinced you to sneak out, despite all the regretful mornings you woke up exhausted and promised yourself not to let this happen again.

 

Usually, the both of you met under a specific tree and fucked right there underneath the pine, but this time he had grabbed your hand and pulled you along right passed it when you met up with him. You weren't sure where the both of you were going or could go to do your “business” but he had somewhere in mind.

 

He pulled you past the sparring grounds, past the barracks, pass the mess hall, pass everywhere you thought you would be going to. You continued walking with him, enjoying the peaceful summer night, getting lost in the concert of cricket chirping. You closed your eyes, getting lost in the rhythmic chirping, gently swaying your interlocked hands. His grip on yours tightened and swayed with you, making your heart flutter ever so slightly. You opened your eyes to see the old barn coming into view and you realized where you were going. 

 

Confused, you started wondering why Jean would choose the barn of all places and how that'd work out. Hay would probably get stuck in unwanted places and it'd be itchy to fuck in as well. It sounded highly uncomfortable and the smell would be highly distracting as well. 

 

“We’re here.” He said. 

 

You approached the barn and slowed your steps, expecting to stop at your destination, when Jean continued walking, to your surprise. He looked back at the sudden resistance, and gave you a quizzical look. You smiled reassuringly and fast walked to pick up the lost pace. He took you past the barn and led you to behind it, where a magnificent view lay.

 

Behind the hill the barn sat on, was a spectacular view of a lake that shimmered and glistened in pure moonlight. The mountains that always hid in the background of the camp seemed to come alive behind the lake and distant trees and foliage that adorned the edge of the lake. You had never seen anything like this and were captivated by the sight that had been hidden only meters away from where you always trained. 

 

“I wanted to show you something as beautiful as you.” Jean remarked with pride. You could tell he spent hours rehearsing that for you, for he could play the part of a charmer, but when it came to his actual feelings, he always choked up. 

 

You stared at the scenery, speechless at the sight and Jean’s kindness, when you felt small butterfly kisses on your neck. You let your head fall back into his warm chest as he continued to kiss your neck, letting yourself be enveloped in his warmth. He wrapped his arms around your waist, pushing you further into him, his erection pressed in between your thighs, continuously sucking on your neck. You moaned in pleasure, and felt yourself become wet from his kisses and the thought of him already hard. He separated himself from you, and turned you around to face him, quickly pressing his lips to yours. He kissed you hungrily, grabbing your hips tightly. He suddenly pulled away from the kiss he initiated, earning a confused look from you. 

 

“Hey,” He breathlessly started. “I have something else for you. Get on your knees.” His eyes darted down quickly to instruct you. His voice was hoarse from desperation. He really wanted this and it turned you on to see him so horny. 

 

His grip on your hips released and you slowly lowered yourself to your knees, teasing him with your slow pace. When you kind a good enough position to kneel on, you looked up at him with innocent eyes. Jean's mouth was slightly agape, his eyes glazed over but still peering down at you. You moved your hands to unbuttoning his pants, teasingly moving aside the bottom hanging flaps of his shirt. 

 

“(Name) please hurry the fuck up.” Jean let out quickly, breathlessly. 

 

You were surprised by his aggressiveness, but it turned you on even more. You quickly unbuttoned his pants, pulling them down slightly along with his boxers, just enough to let the tent in his pants free. He groaned, letting out air through his nose. 

 

You took hold of his dick, your thumb supporting the underside. You licked the underside and give his head soft kisses. Jean groaned pleasurably as you continued to lick and suck around his dick. You then took it into your mouth and began slowly bobbing your head and up down, picking up your pace steadily. 

 

Looking up, Jeans eyes were closed tightly and he was biting his lip extremely hard in order to keep himself from moaning too loud and waking up the entire 104th trainees. You continued your pace until you heard him moan your name in between strained breaths. His dick fell out of your mouth with a pop, and not long after, he came onto your face and your opened and awaiting mouth. All of the remnants that stayed on your face you swiped away with your thumb and into your mouth. This was routine with you and Jean, and even if you weren't too fond of swallowing the bitter fluid, you knew Jean absolutely adored the sight of it. 

 

Jean’s breaths were ragged and hard, small mutters of _fuck_ and _damn_ coming out in between. You sat there, waiting for him to come off his orgasm, his dick still in your hand. He began to soften, so you let go. You looked up at him, and Jean was beginning to calm himself, but there was still a certain stiffness all over his body. However, he looked down at you with the still strained look in his eye.

 

“(Name)...” His voice was still tense. “Please let me piss on you.” 

 

You looked up at him, stunned. You felt like your first response should've been to get up and leave and never come back, but the idea was growing on you. Seeing him about to make a mess all over himself was seriously hot. You had let him cum on you before anyways, this just took that lewdness to the next level. 

 

Nodding slowly, you unbuttoned your shirt and slipped it off your shoulders enough to make sure no mess would be left on it and you'd be going back to your fellow cadets smelling like piss. You opened your mouth wide, tilting your head back, and tapped your bottom lip with your index finger as to signal you were ready. You looked at Jean and the redness of his face made your thighs tremble with excitement. He held up his dick with one hand, and aimed at your mouth. 

 

The fluid felt hot as it splashed into your mouth and onto your skin. It continued to stream into your mouth for what felt like an eternity and you could only drink it down and feel it land on your chin, chest, and cheeks. Jean's hands trembled with excitement and relief, and his hands lost their steady hold as he finished, accidentally getting some of his piss on your forehead and almost into your eye, causing you to whimper.

 

“Oh shit, sorry!” Jean apologized, but you only chuckled slightly. 

 

You gulped down the last of his hot fluids, not bothering to let it touch your tastebuds in fear that the taste would make you retch and ruin this blissful moment. The piss remaining on your face began to lose its warmth quickly and felt cold against the air, causing a chill to run through your body. Seeing as Jean prepped for this moment, he pulled out a handkerchief from his back pocket, bent down, and wiped down the remnants of his pee off of you. 

 

“You sure drank all of it, damn.” Jean looked at you impressed, making you feel prideful. 

 

As he finished, he folded the handkerchief back up, making sure the soaked sides were underneath the dry parts, and put it back into his pockets. He stood back up, gently grabbing your hand into his own and helped you stand up. You shrugged your shirt back on and buttoned it up once more, looking like you had when you stepped out.

 

“Don't worry. I'll make it up to you. Tomorrow.” You looked at him, knowing you'd be feeling like hell in the morning, _as if_ there'd be a tomorrow.

 

But as he flashed that famous grin at you, you knew there would be.

  
  
  



End file.
